Défis
by Lady Morgane Slytherin
Summary: Ce sont des jolis défis que je voulais écrire mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'inspiration ; Il y en a pour tout les goûts et toutes les couleurs, je pense. Au rendez-vous : HPLV, HPSS ou délires monumentaux...


Défis by Lady Morgane Slytherin

Ceci est une liste d'idées pour des fics que j'aurais voulu écrire moi-même, mais pour lesquelles je n'ai pas trouvé d'inspiration, hélas...

J'en fait donc des défis, et j'espère énormément que quelqu'un y répondra !! :)

Défi n°1

_Titre_ (c'est pas obligé de mettre celui-là) : Voldemort ou les joies de la paternité

_Résumé :_

Super Nanny débarque chez Voldemort, qui a bien du mal avec un Harry Potter de cinq ans et demi dont il a décidé de faire son Héritier. Le bout-de-chou n'aime pas recevoir des ordres, fussent-ils donnés par le plus grand mage noir de la planète...

Je crois que c'est plutôt clair :p Il n'y aucune contrainte, mis à part celle de suivre le résumé, bien entendu !

Défi n°2

_Titre _(pas obligatoire non plus) : Saloperie d'alcool !

_Pairing_ : Harry X Voldemort

_Résumé :_

Harry Potter passe une nuit en boîte moldue, à s'enfiler vodka sur martini. Mais voilà, sa réserve de chance semble s'être fait la malle, et il rencontre Voldemort en personne... rien que ça ! Cependant, son étoile ne l'a pas oublié, elle, car le célèbre mage noir est tout aussi bouré que lui...

_Obligations_ :

- Harry et Voldemort doivent se réveiller côte à côte, dans l'une des chambres de la boîte.

- Voldemort OOC de préférence (d'un côté, s'il boit dans une boîte moldue, il risque pas trop d'être le Vrai Voldemort).

- Harry doit rentrer à Poudlard -en avouant ou non qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air avec Voldychou, à votre choix- légèrement "déconnecté" de la réalité et ils ont intérêt à y repenser souvent, tout les deux ! (Je parle de Voldemort et Harry, bien sûr)

Défi n°3

_Titre_ (pas obligatoire, mais je l'aime bien) : Sauve qui peut !

_Résumé_ :

Quand le professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin première classe, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confrérie Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Président du Magenmagot, vénérable directeur de Poudlard... Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore, donc, est en manque de citron, sauve qui peut ! Malheureusement, au grand dam de certains, tous ne peuvent pas... Et lorsqu'il se met en tête de faire de petites et innocentes blaguounettes aux professeurs de Poudlard, ben, ça donne un bordel intégral... "Innocentes ? s'étouffe Snape" "Petites ? s'insurge McGonagall" "Au secours ! hurle Flitwick" "Niahahah !! ricane Dumbledore"...

_Obligation_ :

- Une seule, répéter assez souvent (pas obligé d'être toutes les trois lignes, non plus) "sauve qui peut"

C'est sensé être un délire monstrueux, bien évidemment :p

Défi n°4

_Titre_ (pas obligatoire, comme d'habitude) : Un bal de Noël... original

_Pairing_ : Harry X Voldemort ou Harry X Snape mais la fic peut très bien ne pas être un slash

_Résumé_ :

Voldemort s'emmerde... Dumbledore aussi... Quand le premier creuse des trous dans le plancher à force de tourner en rond, l'Angleterre a généralement droit à des attaques, raids, tortures et autres joyeustés... Et à ça, elle s'y fait.

Quand le deuxième n'a rien à faire... l'Angleterre peut commencer à trembler de peur...

Le vénéré directeur de Poudlard invite donc Voldemort et quelques membres de sa clique à un bal de Noël à Poudlard. Les attaques devront cesser juste pendant cette période... Et il promet deux-trois (sous-entendu, avec lui : toute une armée) surprises.

Tremblez, sorciers et créatures magiques... Dumbledore a encore eu une idée stupide pour rapprocher, non plus les maisons, mais bien Voldemort et Harry Potter... et tant qu'à faire, pour rapprocher le deuxième avec un certain enseignant brun, grand et sarcastique...

_Obligation_ :

- Délire total et complètement dégénré !

Défi n°5

_Titre_ (devinez quoi ? l'est pas obligatoire) : Happy Birthday

_Pairing_ : Harry X Voldemort non obligatoire

_Résumé_ :

Harry décide de fêter l'anniversaire d'un certain mage noir, parce qu'on est la veille du réveillon (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la date de naissance de Voldy, c'est le 31 décembre... 1926, je pense, mais j'suis pas sûre) et que môsieur Je-Fais-Que-Des-Conneries Potter s'ennuie.

Chez les Gryffondor (à qui il propose de faire la fête avec lui) on le traite de fou et on le regarde de travers.

Chez Dumbledore, on hausse les sourcils mais on acquiesce sans y penser réellement (on est trop occupé à disputer un paquet de bonbons au citron à Fumseck)

Chez Snape, on soupire de désespoir (c'est à lui que revient la corvée de surveiller l'adolescent pendant ses achats)

Et chez Voldemort, on s'étonne en se demandant si les derniers doloris qu'il avait reçu étaient si fort que ça ou si c'était la presque mort de son parrain qui lui avait grillé les derniers neurones qui lui restait.

_Obligations_ :

- Voldemort OOC

- Nagini est morte et Harry lui offre, entre autres, un serpent

- Harry va faire ses achats dans une allée assez mal famée du Chemin de Traverse bien connue des mangemorts (mais de préférence, pas l'Allée des Embrumes)

- Harry file sans arrêts entre les doigts de notre prof de potion favori

- Sirius est vivant et vient mettre son grain de sel dans l'engrenage

Défi n°6

variante du défi n°5, mais avec Severus (anniversaire le 9 janvier 1960)

de fait, les changements évidents : on s'en casse de Voldemort et c'est Remus qui doit surveiller Harry

* * *

Et voilà. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai parfois une imagination assez... spéciale ;) (Disons surtout pour Super Nanny)

Si vous envisagez de répondre à l'un des défis, postez une review avec l'adresse de votre profil et si vous n'envisagez pas d'y répondre, laissez-m'en quand même pour dire ce que vous en pensez :p


End file.
